


Resolutions

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burning the Log, Celebrations, Drabble, F/F, Solstice, Winter Solstice, Witches, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena and reader celebrate the Winter Solstice.





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by a-totally-messy-mess from Tumblr. I don't usually do requests, but I thought I'd give this one a try.

Ever since you'd gotten together with Rowena, Winter Solstice was your favorite celebration.

Neither of you were too into celebrations. Even so, this year, just like those before, you got to work days earlier, giving into the ever-resent holiday spirit. Almost every square inch of your house was decorated, holly, mistletoe, and various wreaths hanging from the ceiling and furniture. A tree stood proudly in the living room corner, adorned with ornaments of various shapes and colors. Tangled around it were lights, colorful and beautiful, shining as brightly as those spread all across the house.

Through the window, you could see tiny snowflakes falling, one after the other, turning the gloomy nature bright and white. It was a mesmerizing sight; it had been years since you'd last had a white Solstice.

Wrapped in each other's arms, you and Rowena watched the flames engulf the log as it slowly burned in the fireplace. Fire burned bright and strong, yet it was Rowena's embrace that filled you with warmth. You could stay this way forever, with her by your side, basking in the safety of her arms around you.  Her heart beat softly, its pounding a calming lullaby.

Who would have thought that such a formidable creature, a force of nature not many would dare cross, could be so soft?

You were one of the few lucky ones who got to know this side of her. It was a privilege you enjoyed with pride.

"Rowena?" you asked, stirring in her arms to get more comfortable.

"Yes, dear?"

"I had fun today."

Rowena smiled. "As did I."

It's been a while since you enjoyed holidays. The childhood joy of them faded over time as you grew older, and until you'd gotten together with Rowena, Solstice had been just another day in the year, as meaningless as the rest. It was her who brought your inner child back to life. You thought you'd lost that part of you forever, but, as it turned out, all you needed was the right person to wake her from her slumber.

"What was your resolution?" you asked, motioning to the burning log.

"It's a secret," Rowena said.

"You're no fun," you teased, smiling up at her. "Mine is that next year'll be better. That we won't run into any more trouble. That…" You took a deep breath. "That you won't get hurt."

Rowena tightened her hold on you, pressing a kiss to your temple. "I will be fine. I promise."

Easier said than done. If there was one thing you knew about Rowena, it was that trouble followed her wherever she went. It would be hard to keep her safe, but you swore to do your best. The least you could do for the girl who had given you the world –  _your_  girl, you reminded yourself proudly – was protect her from those who wanted to harm her.

"What's yours?" you inquired, hoping she'd tell you now that she knew about you.

Gently pressing her lips to yours, Rowena snuggled up to you, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"To make you happy."

Unbeknownst to her, she'd been doing that since the moment you first laid eyes on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> I'd like to credit by a-totally-messy-mess and salembitchtrials for the information on the Solstice celebration. Thank you very much!
> 
> Have a blessed Solstice, everyone!


End file.
